paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terror In The Skyes
It was another beautiful day in adventure bay and each of the pups were playing with a soccer ball. They were trying to keep said ball in the air for as long as they could. Chase: I got it! (Chase said as he bounced the ball on his head and aimed it for Zuma) Zuma: Take that! (Zuma said as he did the same) Skye: Pass it to me! Pass it to me! (Skye said as she bounced happily) Zuma: You got it dude, uh dudette! Zuma said as he passed the ball to her. She then jumped up with all her might and sent it straight up REALLY high. Skye:Oops, I think I may have over done it a bit. Rocky-No kidding it’s almost as half way up the look out, is it ever going to come down? Then right on cue, the ball started to fall. All-I got it! Each of them said as they each ran to the spot the ball was falling. Unfortunately they weren’t watching where they were going and crashed into one another, resulting in a dog pile. Marshal-Ugh, I’m okay…How about you guys? Rocky-I’m good. Marshal-Hey, that’s my line! Just then the ball fell on top of the pile of dogs. Skye-*giggle*I guess we all got it! Each of them laughed. Meanwhile Rider was watching them from the lookout. Rider-*chuckle* Those crazy pups. Scene change with Skye’s badge symbol Meanwhile Alex and his Grandpa are at a Zoo, and enjoying everything it has to offer. Alex has a balloon wrapped around his wrist. Alex-Thanks for taking me to the Zoo Grandpa. Mr. Porter-It’s no trouble at all; after all you aced that test and made me very proud. Alex-Yeah, that one was a bit of hard one. I still can’t believe I pulled it off. Mr. Porter-Goes to prove what you can do, when you buckle down and study hard. Just then they noticed one of the workers taking care of the birds in the flying exhibits entrance. Alex-Wow, so cool! Alex said as he ran up to the worker. Worker-Huh, oh hi there! You enjoying the Zoo? Alex-Yep! Mr. Porter-Alex, the worker’s busy, we should leave him be. Sorry about that, my grandson sometimes gets overly excited. Alex-Sorry… Worker-Don’t worry about it, happens all the time. I guess it just comes with the territory. Name’s Kyle by the way. Kyle said as he petted a large bird. Alex-Wow, that bird’s huge. What is it? Mr. Porter-That’s what’s known as a “Bald Eagle” They’re known for the white on their heads. Kyle-That’s correct, Bald Eagles are very well known in some parts of the world. I was just giving “Stars” and “Stripes” their dinner. Alex-Stars and Stripes, but I only see one? Kyle-Yes, Stripes is a bit shy. So she just keeps close to her mom. Alex-Aw, Stars a mommy? Kyle-Yep, Stripes is about 15 weeks old. Would you two like to see her? Alex-Can we!? Kyle-Yes, but you have to be quite. This little one scares kind of easy. Alex-*whispering* Got it! Kyle-Okay, Stripes…you’ve got some visitors. With that Stars wing began to open showing a tiny Stripes looking at them. Mr. Porter/Alex: Aw! Alex: She’s adorable! Kyle-Yes, baby eagles are pretty cute. This little one just learned how to fly a couple months ago, and will be as big and strong as her mother in no time. Then the little eagle stepped out and walked up to Alex and landed on his shoulder. Kyle: Heh, I think she likes you. Alex-Wow, awesome! Could I pet her? Kyle-I don’t think that would be wise, this one’s still pretty shy and even we have a hard time touching her without spooking her. May I please have her back, so I can teach you more about them? Alex-Sure, how do I give her back? Kyle-Just hold out your arm. Alex did as told, and Kyle did the same on the opposite end. Just then Stripes jumped off Alex’s shoulder and on to Kyles. Alex-Awesome! Just then a nearby vehicle backfired loudly causing Stripes to get spooked, and resulting in her taking off. Kyle-Stripes calm down! Kyle called out, but it was no use. Stripes got out of the entrance. Everyone raced outside. Kyle-Oh man, this is bad. Stripes can’t take care of herself! Just then Stars started panicking and flying towards the door. Kyle shut it just in time. Kyle-Easy girl, I know you’re worried about Stripes, but we can’t be looking for her and you. Just relax; we’ll have her back before you know it. Stars looked at him sadly, but trusted him. So she calmed down. Kyle-We need to get her ASAP! Alex-But how, she could be ANYWHERE!? Kyle-Finding her location won’t be a problem; I keep a small tracker on each of the bird’s feet, and I put Stripes on a couple of days ago. The problems going to be catching her. Mr. Porter-Sounds like we need some help, and I know just who to get it from. Alex-The Paw Patrol! Kyle-Oh yeah, I think I remember hearing about them. Based on what I’ve heard, they take on a pretty big variety of emergencies. Mr. Porter-Ryder and his pups always get the job done, if anyone can get her back it’s them. With that Mr. Porter called Ryder on his Paw Pad. Meanwhile Ryder was still watching the pups play with the ball, when all of a sudden his Paw Pad went off. Ryder-Hello, Ryder here! Mr. Porter-Hey Ryder, um, we’ve got a bit of an emergency. Ryder-What’s wrong? Mr. Porter-Well, I was taking Alex to the Zoo today, and we visited the bird exhibit. Ryder-Okay, so what’s the problem? Mr. Porter-You see, one of the baby birds got lose! Ryder-Oh man, that is bad, what kind of bird is it? Mr. Porter-It’s a baby Bald Eagle. What happened was; a worker was showing us this bald eagle and her baby, and a car backfired. Alex-We tried to shut the door, but didn’t make it in time… Ryder- Oh no, don’t worry we’ll have it back in no time! No job is too big, no pup is too small! Mr. Porter-Thanks Ryder, the zoo keeper says she has a tracker on her. So we can find her no prob, but we need help catching her. Meet me in front of the Zoo’s entrance. Ryder-See you there! With that Ryder pulled out the side of his Paw Pad and pushed the button. Ryder-Paw Patrol, to the lookout! All the Pups-Ryder needs us! With that everypup ran up to the lookout, but as Marshall ran to catch up to the others he tried to jump over the ball, but landed on top of it and found himself ridding it towards the lookout! Meanwhile the pups each made it to the elevator, but then saw Marshall ridding the ball straight towards them! Marshall-Everyone, look out! Zuma-Huh!? Chase-What the!? Skye-Oh no… With that Marshall road the ball into the elevator, and crashed into the pups. Marshall-Sorry, I guess I was on a roll. Marshall said as he laid on the pile of dogs. Just then the elevator headed to the top floor. Once at the top the dogs each leaped out of the elevator. Chase-Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder-Thanks for coming pups, we’ve got a pretty big emergency. Alex and Mr. Porter were at the zoo, but one of the animals got out. All: *gasp* Zuma: Oh man, some of those can be nightmare if they’re lose on the streets! Chase-No kidding, we need to get whatever it is back before someone gets hurt ASAP! What kind of animal are we dealing with? Ryder-Well, thankfully it’s nothing dangerous. So no one will get seriously hurt, but it’s a baby so we do need to find it as soon as possible. Rubble-*gasp* The poor little thing, it must be scared to death. *sniff* Skye-Don’t worry Rubble; I’ll be able to easily spot it from the skies. What kind baby is it? Ryder-It’s a Bald Eagle. Just then all of the color on Skye’s face just drained, and a look of horror appeared on it. Skye-An e-eagle? Ryder-Yes, like I was saying; a vehicle backfired and spooked her. They tried to shut the door, but didn’t make it in time. Baby eagles can fly, but they can’t for very long. Plus, she hasn’t been out of the Zoo before, so we have to find her before she gets hurt. Marshall; we might need your ladder to reach her, plus birds really like you. We might be able to just be able to get her into the carrier. Marshall-Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder-Skye, We need you and your helicopter and goggles to find her. The tracker might be able to get the area she’s in, but she’s pretty small. Skye-R-right, let’s take to the skies! Skye tried her best to hide her fear, but Chase and Ryder knew about her fear of eagles and saw right through her. Chase-Ryder, would I be able to go as well? I don’t think it’d be a bad idea if there were more eyes to find her. Plus, she could be in a cave. Ryder-Good thinking Chase, we may also need you to use your net and you to direct traffic. Chase-Chase is on the case! Ryder-Okay, Paw Patrol is on a roll! With that Ryder slid down the pole and Marshall, Skye, and Chase went down the slide. Marshall went down first and his house turned into a fire truck. Then Skye who landed in her house which turned into a helicopter, then Chase whose house turned into a police car. Finally Ryder came out of the base of the lookout on his ATV, and each of them got onto the road. Ryder-Okay pups, I told Mr. Porter we’d meet him at the zoo’s entrance. Chase-Rodger! With that they headed to the zoo and met up with Mr. Porter and Alex at the entrance. Mr. Porter-Thanks for coming Paw Patrol, we’re in some pretty hot water. Ryder-Don’t worry we’ll find her, where’s the zoo worker? Mr. Porter-He’s in the bird exhibit trying to keep Stars calm. Ryder-Okay, we’ll need him to help us with tracking her. Chase-Then let’s go meet him. With that each of them began walking in the Zoo’s entrance, but Alex noticed that Skye was looking pretty nervous and seemed to be dragging her feet. Alex-Skye, are you okay? Skye-Y-yeah, just fine! Why? Alex-Well, you seem really nervous. Skye-I’m just anxious about finding the baby eagle. Alex-Yeah, me too. Chase looked over his shoulder and looked at Skye with a worried look; he could tell just how hard she was trying to push her fear aside, but was worried about how much more she could take before she broke down. Finally the gang made it to the bird exhibit and met up with Kyle. Mr. Porter-Kyle! Kyle-Huh, oh hey guys. You must be the Paw Patrol. Ryder-Yep, we’re here to help get that bird back where it belongs. Mr. Porter-How’s Stars doing? Kyle-I managed to calm her down a bit, but she’s still pretty upset about losing Stripes. Kyle said as he pointed to her sitting on a branch, staring out into the distance. Everyone looked where he was pointing, and as soon as Skye saw her. She just froze with fear. Just then Stars turned and saw them. That finally sent Skye over the edge. Skye: AHH, don’t let it get me!!! She said as she hid behind Ryder. This caught everyone off guard and each of them just looked at her. Alex-Whoa, Skye are you… Alex then remembered her greatest fear. Alex-*gasp*Oh no, I forgot! You’re afraid of eagles! Marshall-Oh man, that’s right. No wonder you seemed so nervous. (Skye’s head feel and she looked at the ground in shame) Skye: Yes…though I’m loathed to admit it…I’m terrified of eagles, especially Bald Eagles. You see, when I was a very young pup I was playing in the woods next to a mountain face, and then out of the blue this huge bald eagle swooped down and scooped me up. I was so scarred I couldn’t even scream for help. The eagle took me to its nest, and then left. I tried to get down, but it was just too high…Thankfully I was able to find a small cave that lead outside, and escaped…That day still haunts me; I’ll never forget that glare it gave me before it left. It had a deep scar on its right eye, and looked like something out of nightmare…Every time I see another Eagle; I can’t help but think of that day, and I freeze in fear. Everyone was just stunned, even Ryder and Chase who knew about her fear were just speechless. Marshall-W…wow, that’s just horrifying even thinking about it. Alex-No wonder you’re so scared, if that would have been me…I’d never leave my room. Ryder-Why didn’t you tell us this, we could have formed a different team!? Skye-Because I’m the only one who can fly, and like you said Ryder. The tracker might be able to find the area, but we’ll need an aerial view to find her if she’s on a cliff. Chase-Skye, don’t push yourself so hard. Skye-I have too, if we don’t find her…who knows what will happen. I’m okay now guys, let’s find her and get her home. Ryder-Okay, I’m proud of you for pushing through your fear. Anyway, Mr. Porter said that you had a tracker on her? Kyle-Yeah, I’ve got a tracker on each of the birds in case this kind of thing ever happens. Ryder-Great, could you transfer it to my Paw Pad? Kyle-Not a problem man! With that Kyle transferred the tracker information to Ryder Paw Pad. Ryder-Okay, let’s move out! Ryder and the pups-YEAH!!! Kyle-I do really want to go, but I need to stay here and watch over Stars. Alex-Could I help? I feel like it’s partially my fault that she got out. Kyle-Thanks, I actually could use an extra set of hands. Mr. Porter-We’re counting on you guys. Ryder-Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon. The gang didn't know it, but Stars was listening too Skye’s story and just starred at them as they left. Ryder and the pups each got on the road; Ryder was messing with his Paw Pad trying to get a lock on her. Finally he found her transmission. Ryder-I got her! Chase-Great, where is she? Ryder-Let’s see, it seems she’s on the move and is heading towards the mountain range. Chase-Then let’s go! With that they headed towards the mountains, then just as they hit the half-way point Ryder noticed that the tracker stopped moving. Ryder-Huh? Chase-Something wrong? Ryder-It seems Stripes has landed, because her tracker has stopped moving. Marshall-Then let’s hurry, I’m really getting worried. Ryder-Me too Marshall, me too. Each of them drove/flew over to the spot on the translator, and finally they got to her location. Ryder-According to the tracker, she’s around here somewhere. Skye, could you use your helicopter to check the mountain side? Based on what I’ve read, eagles like to stay in high places for safety. Skye-S-sure. Marshall-Don’t worry Skye, all we need you to do is find where she is. I can use my ladder to get her. Skye-Okay, thanks Marshall. Skye then got back into her helicopter and took off. Skye-Hmm, let’s see… She said as she searched the mountain face with her goggles. Just then she saw a small gray bird on a small cliff a little bit less than half way up the mountain. Skye-Ryder, I think I found her! Ryder-Really!? Skye-Yeah, I’m not certain, but I see a small gray bird half way up. Ryder-That’s her, Bald Eagles are gray as babies! Nice job Skye, we’ll have Marshall get her with his ladder. Skye-Rodger! Skye said as she brought her helicopter around and landed it next to Chases Police car. She then got out and joined the others. Ryder-Marshall, you know what to do. Marshall-I’m on it! Marshall said as he got in his fire truck. Marshall-Ladder! *ruff* Marshall said, causing his trucks ladder to extend to the cliff Skye pointed to. Marshall then climbed the ladder to the top with a carrier in his mouth, and looked over the cliff, he then saw a very scared Stripes looking for her mom. Marshall-Hi Stripes. Stripes then spotted Marshall. Marshall-Don’t be scared, we’re here to rescue you. Marshall said as he walked up the cliff and towards Stripes. Marshall-You’re mothers very worried about you, I've got a place for you to rest while we take you too her. Marshall then showed her the carrier which had a soft bed and some food the zoo keeper gave them to use. Stripes smelled the food from where she stood and slowly began to approach him. Marshall-That’s it, take your time. Chase-Yes, it looks like he’s about got her. Skye-Thank goodness. Just then Marshall heard a strange sound from the nearby cave above them, and then a huge bald eagle swooped down and landed between them causing him to bump into the carrier and fall on to his ladder hitting each of the steps with his rear end. Marshall-I’m good! Marshall said as he poked his head out of the truck. Chase-What the!? Where did he come from! Ryder-This must be that Eagles territory, he must have smelled the food. Marshall-What do we do now!? Just then the Eagle looked down at them and something about him made Skye’s blood run cold. He had a deep scar on his right eye! Skye-*gasp* R-Ryder that scar, it’s the same one! That’s the Eagle that attacked me way back when! Ryder/Chase/Marshall-WHAT!? Chase-Skye, are you sure!? Skye-Positive, I’d know that eagle anywhere. Chase-Ryder, what do we do? Ryder-I…I don’t know. We can’t get her with that eagle in the way. As they desperately tried to come up with a plan, all they could do was watch as the bigger eagle approached Stripes. Terrified, Stripes froze in fear and let out a cry which could be heard a mile away. Skye watched and remembered just how scared she was that day, and now Stripes was in the same situation. Just then she got a determined look on her face as she knew what she had to do. Scene change; Chase’s badge. Meanwhile; Kyle, Alex and Mr. Porter had Stars near the entrance of the exhibit and did everything they could to keep her calm. Kyle-Don’t worry girl, Ryder and his pups will get her back in no time. Kyle said as he brushed her. Mr. Porter-Yeah, they always find a way to pull off any job. Alex-Yeah, but I’m still pretty worried about Skye…I mean, going through something like that’s just nuts. I hope she’ll be okay. Mr. Porter-Yeah, having to face a fear like that’s not easy at all, but I know she’ll push through. She’s got a good heart, and a lot of courage. Just then Stars head perked up as she heard a faint cry, she knew that voice anywhere it was Stripes! She then panicked and desperately tried to get free. Kyle-Whoa, easy girl! What’s got you so worked up!? Kyle said as he desperately tried to get her under control, but it was no use. She managed to fight out of his grip and before Alex or Mr. Porter could react she flew out of the exhibit like a bat out of hell. Kyle-Stars come back! He called but she just ignored him. Alex-Man, what got into her? Kyle-Something must be wrong with Stripes, those two are very close and can sense when each other’s in trouble. Come on, we need to follow her! Mr. Porter/Alex-Right! With that they raced to the van and took off after Stars. Scene change; Skye’s badge. Meanwhile; The gang just watched as Stripes froze in fear. Just then Skye began running towards the mountain. Skye-Wings! *ruff* She barked as her jet-pack activated and she started flying. Ryder-Skye come back! Ryder called as he watched her fly up the mountain face. Skye-(I’m sorry Ryder, but I’m not going to just sit around and watch her be hurt! Even though I’m scared, I have to do something!) With that she flew up and landed in between Stripes and the eagle causing the bigger eagle to move back. She then got into a defensive position and said. Skye-I’m not going to let you lay a claw on Stripes, if you want to get her, then you’re going to have to go through me you overgrown feather duster!! (Just then the Eagle got into an offensive position and charged straight for them, but she didn’t back down and kept in a defensive stance in front of Stripes) Ryder/Chase/Marshall: SKYE!!! (They screamed, Skye closed her eyes waiting for the Eagle to hit her, when all of a sudden they heard a loud cry from above and saw another Eagle swoop down and attack the other eagle) Chase: W-What the!? Marshall: Hey wait a minute, isn’t that!? Kyle-Stars! (The guys looked behind them and saw Kyle running out of Mr. Porter’s truck with Mr. Porter and Alex following close behind) Ryder: Guys, what are you doing here? Chase-And why is Stars with you? Kyle: Stars got really upset all of a sudden and took off! (Kyle looked up and noticed Skye and Stripes.) Kyle: Stripes! Ryder, what’s going on!? Ryder: We found Stripes on this mountain and were about to get her, but then this Eagle came and attacked us. Kyle: So that’s it, Stars must have sensed Stripes was in trouble and rushed in to save her. Those two are very close and can sense when each other’s in danger. Why’s Skye up there, I thought she was afraid of eagles? Ryder: She’s protecting Stripes, I guess seeing Stripes in danger was enough to make her face her fears. Kyle: She sure is brave. Chase: Yeah, that’s our Skye. Happy and bubbly most of the time, but willing to do whatever it takes to save others. Alex: I just hope she’ll be okay. Chase: She will, I know it! (Meanwhile back on the mountain face Skye was just in complete shock to see Stars not only there, but fending off the eagle. She then turned to Stripes and a look of determination came on her face. She turned to Stars and said) Skye-Stars be careful, I’m going to get Stripes to safety! (Skye turned to Stripes and said) Skye: Don’t worry; your mom will be okay. We need to get you to safety first. (With that Skye got Stripes into the carrier which thankfully was still near them. Once she was sure it was secure she picked the carrier up with her mouth and carefully glided down the mountain) (As soon as they landed everyone ran up to them) Kyle: Stripes, you’re okay! (Kyle said as he picked up the carrier) Chase: Skye, you’re okay! (Skye then looked up and saw that Stars was still fighting the other eagle) Skye: It’s a bit early to be celebrating. (Chase saw this and then ran to Marshall’s truck and climbed up the ladder) Chase: Net! *ruff* Stars look out! (Stars then flew to the side and got out of the way.) Chase: This is for hurting Skye, you murderous bird of prey!!! *ruff* (He barked causing his net cannon to fire at the eagle, and resulting in it being subdued) (Stars then flew down to the others and as soon as she was safe, he called his net back and the eagle flew off. Chase then climbed down the ladder and met the others) Ryder: Quick thinking Chase! Chase: Thanks, I’m glad Stars didn’t get hurt. Kyle: Me too. (Kyle said as he opened the carrier letting Stripes out, and as soon as he let her out she walked over to Skye and nuzzled her leg) Kyle: Heh, it seems you found a new friend. Skye: *giggle*you’re welcome little one, I’m glad we were able to get you back safely. Marshall: Yeah, but that was pretty crazy. How did you face up to that eagle? Skye: Well, when I watched that Eagle threatening Stripes. I remembered just how scared I was back then, and saw myself. I knew I had to do something, so I chose to protect her no matter what. Alex: Wow, that’s so cool! Chase: Yeah it was. Our Skye’s as brave as she is beautiful... *Dreamy sigh* Skye: Aw, that’s so sweet! (Chase’s face instantly turned bright red as he realized what he just said) Chase: Er, I mean she’s… (Everyone laughed causing Chase to blush even deeper) Skye: *giggle*It’s okay Chase, I know what you meant. It was still a nice compliment. Chase: Thanks Skye. Kyle-I should be the one thanking all of you, if it wasn’t for you guys, I don’t think I would have been able to get Stripes back. So thank you all. Ryder-You’re welcome, and if you’re ever in trouble, just yelp for help! (With that the gang said their good byes and headed home, once there Chase and Marshall told the other pups about the heroic rescue. Skye had a blush on her face as the other pups told her how brave she was for standing up to that huge eagle; finally she couldn’t take it anymore) Skye: Guys, you’re going to make me as red as Marshall’s truck if you keep praising me! Zuma: But its twue! I mean to stand up to that eagle like that’s just awe inspiwing! Rocky: Yeah, you’re an inspiration to us! Skye: GUYS STOP! (She said as her face was a deep pink) Zuma: Hehehe, what’s the mattew dudette, not used to ouw pwaise? Skye: Oh I’ll show you! (She said as she playfully tackled Zuma causing everyone to laugh) (Meanwhile Ryder was watching through the doorway as the pups played) Ryder: *chuckle* What good pups, I couldn't ask for anything else. With that Ryder stepped into the next room which was his and sat on his bed. He then thought about the crazy rescue and what Skye did. He of course was very proud of her for finding the courage to protect Stripes like she did, but that didn't change the fact she was put in that position and couldn't do anything to help. Ryder-*sigh* Man, I really messed up...I'm so sorry Skye...Category:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Pups' Adventures